Ventre en fleur
by Kandai
Summary: C'est simple, somme toute. Cas est amoureux de Dean. Cas couche avec Sam. Aucune corrélation. Sam/Castiel, Dean/Castiel à sens unique. S9. Ficlet.


**Crédits** \- Eric Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- M  
 **Avertissements** \- Gore. Mention de torture. Mention de relation à sens unique (Dean/Castiel). Viol/noncon sous-entendu (Sam/Lucifer).

 **Chronologie** \- Vaguement dans la continuité de la saison 9.

 **Note** \- Il fut un temps où je savais à peu près écrire des trucs. Ce temps est révolu, semble-t-il. Ici, un truc en demi-teinte où personne n'est sympathique et tout le monde l'est. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Ventre en fleur**

* * *

c'est touchant  
ventre en fleur  
n'avait plus dada au coeur

 **Chanson Dada – Tristan Tzara**

* * *

Il aura fallu à Sam Winchester quatre mois, deux semaines et trois jours après avoir couché pour la première fois avec Castiel pour se rendre compte que ce dernier est en réalité fou amoureux.

La réalisation lui est venue comme vient une envie de pisser, entre le plaisir coupable que lui procure le beurre des croissants de la pâtisserie française située à quatre-vingt bornes du bunker et le parfum d'eucalyptus qui émane de son gel douche bon marché. Le concerné n'est même pas dans son champ de vision et à dire vrai, Sam n'est pas sûr qu'il soit resté à Lebanon pour la nuit. L'idée lui a juste traversé l'esprit alors qu'il rangeait les livres qui avaient servis à leur dernière chasse dans la bibliothèque – si entière et incroyable qu'il a dû s'asseoir un moment pour encaisser la nouvelle.

Castiel est _amoureux_.

Castiel est amoureux de Dean. _Merde_.

Et accessoirement, cela fait quatre mois, deux semaines et trois jours que Castiel couche régulièrement avec lui. _Double merde_.

En temps normal, Sam aurait un peu plus de scrupules à s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec amoureux. Les souvenirs de Kermit dans le Texas ne sont pas très loin et l'étincelle de l'alliance qu'Amelia a retirée avant de lui sucer la queue glisse parfois dans le coin de ses yeux. Les triangles amoureux font mauvais ménage selon tous les livres qu'il a lus et les _sex friends_ font pire ménage encore selon toutes les comédies romantiques compilées par ses ex.

Non pas qu'il soit amoureux. Ou le _sex friend_ de Castiel. Il est plus _sex_ que _friend_ quand ils baisent et plus _friend_ qu'autre chose quand il ne joue pas les bouche-trous affectifs pour les deux autres membres de sa famille décousue. Dieu lui pardonne, il a encore du mal à saisir le concept et davantage à se rendre compte qu'il a loupé les regards doux que le séraphin déchu lance à son hétéro de frère depuis des années.

Des années, _bordel de triple merde_.

L'idée a de quoi le mettre sur les dents.

Sam est méfiant. Il sait depuis longtemps que l'amour et les anges, ça se marie mal, ça fait des mélanges audacieux, ça pond des risques et des variables que le chasseur n'a plus la prétention de comprendre. Le dernier ange qui a prétendu l'aimer s'est amusé à piquer ses côtes de trous minuscules jusqu'à ce que la peau s'effondre, s'est fait une joie de lui dévorer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des orbites béantes, a taillé de nouveaux morceaux dans sa chair pour ensuite se glisser dedans – comme un souffle d'air en été, comme un serpent.

Le dernier ange qui a prétendu l'aimer lui a arraché le cœur de la cage thoracique, a planté des roses dedans et a appelé son œuvre « amour » avant de le ramener à la vie en hurlant. A ses heures perdues, Sam se demande s'il trouvera d'autres morceaux de lui-même en grattant le sol gelé de la Cage. Peut-être que Lucifer se sert de ce qu'il reste de sa cervelle pour en faire de l'engrais.

Il se demande si Castiel veut lui aussi arracher le cœur de son frère pour y planter des roses. Devenir un jardinier en quelque sorte et un bourreau d'une autre sorte.

Probablement que non.

Probablement que l'ange en question n'aime même pas les fleurs.

— T'aimes les roses, Cas ? lui demande-t-il une fois alors que ce dernier tente de ranger la bite de Jimmy Novak dans un caleçon un peu trop moulant pour elle.

Castiel ne daigne pas lui répondre. A la place, il lui lance un regard à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité totale et la fatigue désabusée des gens qui n'attendent plus rien de la vie. Le chasseur se sent pousser une vague de sympathie pour le gars : après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si l'homme qu'il aime est inaccessible, pas de sa faute si le seul un tant soit peu capable de lui donner un semblant de ce dont il a besoin est Sam Winchester.

Et Sam Winchester ramasse les cœurs brisés par Dean à la petite cuillère depuis qu'il sait comment on fait les bébés, emballe les âmes meurtries par les beaux yeux verts de son frère pour rendre leur amour moins douloureux ; c'est pas parce que Cas est un ange que la musique est différente.

Le sexe est juste un bonus quelque peu inattendu.

Comme si au lieu de pleurer sur son épaule parce que Dean ne l'aime pas, Castiel avait pris le parti de l'enculer tous les jeudis soirs pour oublier à quel point leur amour est impossible. Si on demandait l'avis de Sam, il dirait que se taper le frère de l'homme qu'on aime est une drôle de manière de consoler une peine de cœur mais qui est-il pour prétendre comprendre le langage de l'amour des anges ?

Ce n'est même pas faute d'avoir essayé. Lucifer peut témoigner.

— Oublie ça, intime-t-il à son amant. Et arrête de te rhabiller, merde, y a de la place dans mon lit.

 _Y a aussi de place dans mon cul si tu veux_ , se retient-il de dire. A en juger par le regard noir qu'il s'attire lorsque l'ange se décide enfin à le rejoindre sous sa couverture trop petite pour deux, la pensée est quand même parvenue à destination. Sam a la décence de planquer ses joues rouges sous son oreiller et de feindre un sommeil qui se fait trop capricieux à son goût.

A son réveil, son lit est vide et sa chute de reins moite. Le cadet des Winchester prend bien soin d'étaler le blanc de ses œufs sur la moitié d'un toast, comme pour faire passer un message que les autres occupants du bunker sont trop aveugles et sourds pour recevoir. Dean grommelle dans son café noir en guise de bonjour :

— On dirait que quelqu'un a pissé dans tes céréales, mec, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Dans des moments pareils, Sam est vaguement tenté de tout déballer, d'étaler les problèmes relationnels qui gangrènent la _Team Free Will_ en même temps que la confiture du petit dej'. _C'est simple, Dean,_ se voit-il déjà dire à son aîné avec son plus beau ton d'adolescent en rogne, _notre ami Cas, là, il est raide dingue amoureux de toi. Accessoirement, ça lui arrive de me refaire le cul plusieurs fois par mois. Aucune corrélation._

Ca serait mentir, évidemment, mais il n'est plus à ça près.

Castiel interrompt sa pensée en demandant comment marchent les magnétophones, ce qui est probablement la tentative la plus pathétique pour désamorcer une conversation que Sam ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Dean pouffe doucement avant de gratifier son cadet d'un clin d'œil complice. « Sacré Cas ! » semble-t-il vouloir dire.

— Sacré Cas, répète Sam d'un ton creux.

Le soir qui vient, Castiel le penche sur le bureau de sa chambre et le prend comme ça, sans même prendre la peine de retirer son pantalon, sans même ouvrir un bouton de sa chemise. C'est rapide et humiliant, à la limite du punitif. Sam ne fait même pas semblant de ne pas prendre son pied lorsqu'il sent l'ange jouir profondément en lui – pour être honnête, il s'étouffe à moitié en tentant de retenir ses gémissements de pute.

C'est de lui, ça. _Pute._ Cas n'est pas un grand fan des termes dégradants quand ils sont au pieu – c'est même tout l'inverse. La plupart du temps, le séraphin est un parfait gentleman qui ne sait pas quoi faire de sa queue et du corps qui va avec Sam lui apprend, patiemment, tout en se gavant de contact au passage. Il frappe quatre fois au battant de sa porte, retire ses chaussures avant de grimper dans ses draps et veille à ne pas le réveiller lorsqu'il les quitte.

Une fois, il lui laissé une rose que Sam s'est empressé de jeter dans sa corbeille.

Une autre fois, il a laissé une marque juste au-dessus de son col de chemise. Un coup de dents timoré, presque un suçon, et Dean s'est allègrement foutu de sa gueule quand il lui a demandé le nom de sa conquête. Sam s'est vengé la nuit suivante en décorant la nuque de son amant de coups de dents rageurs, ignorant les râles de celui-ci alors qu'il se faisait une joie de manquer sa prostate.

Depuis, Cas veille à ne bleuir que ses hanches.

 _C'est touchant_ , pense le cadet avec un brin de dédain.

Il a conscience que c'est un _bad trip_ qu'ils se font, un plaisir solitaire à deux afin d'étouffer un amour aride. Peut-être que parfois, Sam aime aussi comme un ange. L'amour et lui, ça se marie mal après tout, ça fait des tombes et des cercueils vides, ça fait des traces de sang au milieu du salon et une femme au Texas qu'il ne reverra jamais, Amelia et son alliance, Amelia qui l'aurait peut-être traité de pute si elle avait su qu'il s'en irait comme un voleur. L'amour et lui, ça fait mal, comme quand la fois où Lucifer lui a murmuré « Je t'aime » pendant qu'il l'éventrait, comme quand la fois où Castiel a crié « Dean » pendant qu'il repeignait la bouche de Sam avec son foutre.

Le chasseur a beau être douloureusement au courant des sentiments de son amant pour son frère, cela reste vexant. Il crache le reste dans l'évier de sa chambre, regarde le liquide poisseux couler sur la faïence.

— Si c'est vraiment mon frère que tu veux te taper, tu peux aller le chercher. Je vais pas prétendre être Dean pour tes beaux yeux, réplique-t-il un peu durement.

— Je sais très bien qui tu es, Sam, répond l'ange, le rouge aux joues. Dean ne me laisserait pas le traiter comme tu le fais.

Sam hausse les épaules, vaguement piqué par l'insulte. Eh, il n'a jamais prétendu ne pas être en pièces, ne pas être recollé de travers par les roses de Lucifer, par les dents de Lucifer, par la queue de Lucifer qui s'est frayé un chemin dans son ventre ouvert Cas devrait le savoir, merde, c'est lui qui a recollé ses morceaux et plus d'une fois. Il devrait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Il devrait savoir pour les roses qui poussent dans son cœur. Pour les petits trous dont Sam est percé de partout.

— Ouais, peut-être, j'en sais rien. Je veux pas savoir comment mon frère couche, Cas… marmonne ce dernier sans réelle conviction. En attendant, si t'es pas fichu de faire la différence, tu peux toujours aller te trouver un autre vide-couilles.

Le regard que Castiel lui lance a mille ans d'âge. Sam recule un peu, saisi par l'émotion qu'il lit sur les traits de Jimmy Novak – pour un peu et il en oublierait qui se tient devant lui, il oublierait les mains de Castiel pénétrant son torse et tâtonnant son âme, redécorant ses côtes avec des symboles de protection, il en oublierait les coups et les caresses pleine de grâce que ces mêmes mains ont imposées sur lui.

— C'est comme ça que tu nous vois ? demande son ami avec douceur, avec une tristesse sans nom ni fin. C'est tout ce que tu penses être à mes yeux ?

Le chasseur se détourne, mal à l'aise devant la soudaine sollicitude. Il regrette d'avoir lancé la conversation, regrette son irritation passée. Cas ne sait peut-être pas pour les roses et les trous, pour Lucifer et Amelia mais Sam sait pour qui le cœur de l'ange bat en secret, sait vers qui les pensées de celui-ci se tournent lorsqu'il tente d'étouffer son chagrin dans ses bras. En attendre davantage serait presque trop cruel.

— C'est tout ce qui doit être, répond-il en mangeant sa colère.

— Parce que tu en as décidé ainsi, rétorque le séraphin déchu, pénitent et accusateur à la fois.

— Parce que cela ne peut pas être autrement.

Sam pousse un soupir défait et s'allonge sur le flanc, son nez tendu vers le plafond. La lumière des ampoules y projette des ombres longues et difformes, là où les ailes de Castiel devraient se tenir. Pour la énième fois, il se demande à quoi ces dernières ressemblent maintenant que l'ange a été déchu du Paradis lui aussi.

Il se souvient de l'allure des ailes de Lucifer. Il en fait encore des cauchemars.

Le bruit du tissu qu'on déplace se fait entendre et le chasseur se décale sans rien dire, acceptant la chaleur de la silhouette qui se love contre lui. Le souffle de l'ange lui réchauffe la nuque, presque doux, presque protecteur. Presque comme un amant.

Pour un peu, Sam devinerait presque qu'une paire d'ailes meurtries se sont enroulées autour de lui.

— Sam… murmure Castiel contre sa nuque, tu sais que… ce que Lucifer t'a fait…

 _Sammy, Sammy, mon cher Sam, comme je t'aime, si tu savais combien je t'aime, tu m'aimes aussi, dis, tu aimes les roses que je t'ai offertes, dis-moi « oui », Sammy, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-moi que tu aimes quand je te touche, dis-moi combien c'est bon de faire l'amour, Sammy, Sam, Sam…_

— Ce n'était pas de l'amour, continue l'ange et sa voix dégouline d'une tristesse que le chasseur ne mérite pas.

— Je sais, ment ce dernier en fermant les yeux. La comptine du diable bourdonne contre ses oreilles, contre ses tempes, contre sa gorge et sa tête tout entière – bientôt, elle gagnera son cœur et rien de ce que Castiel dira ne pourra la remplacer.

Sam serre les paupières, incapable de décider qui entre lui, Cas et Lucifer est un menteur.

Les roses qui poussent dans ses poumons lui font encore vaguement mal.


End file.
